Episode 9012 (14th October 2016)
Plot Michelle hasn't slept well with worry and begs Steve to get himself tested but he remains unconvinced. Simon is excited when Peter calls and confirms he'll be there to watch him pick up his Player of the Year Award. Tyrone advises David not to waste his money on the car but he refuses and Nick witnesses their exchange. Gail receives a call from Bessie Street School to say that Max has been in a fight and to collect him. Tracy is cynical to hear about Peter's impending return. Ken receives a postcard from Emily in Peru. Pointing out she's short staffed at the shop, Tracy enlists the help of a reluctant Ken. Gail brings a subdued Max home. He thinks that David doesn't love him anymore. Gail goes to find David. Ken feels down and bored. Gail goes to Kylie's grave and sees that it is unkempt and unvisited. In the cab office, Steve confides in Tim that he might have Myotonic Dystrophy. Gail finds David in the cafe, demands to know where he's been and tells him about Max. She demands that he pull himself together and focus on his kids. Seb tries to get out of the bistro meal with Faye. Tim tells Steve he should have the test and put his mind at rest. Peter rings Ken with excuses to say why he can't visit as planned. Ken gives him short shrift. Seb turns up for the meal with an expensive top for Faye as a present. David confides in Nick that without Kylie, he feels a failure as a parent. Seb proves an instant hit with Anna, Kevin and Tim. Sophie is annoyed that Kevin has said he can't afford to lose her from the garage for three months. Determined to make Steve have the test, Leanne suggests that Michelle tells Amy and Tracy and get them to put pressure on Steve. David makes a video message for Max and Lily, explaining why he had to sacrifice himself to kill Clayton and how he can't be the parent they need anymore. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *St. Mary's Church - Graveyard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail tells David he needs to pull himself together and focus on his kids after Max has an embarrassing incident at school; and Michelle begs Steve to get himself tested. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,400,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes